fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa
'''Lisa '''is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Aerobics Instructor Loves: Tofu Hates: Pulled Muscles Lisa is an aerobics instructor from Burgerburgh, where she teaches weekly courses at the local Fit Frenzy Gym. She is an avid runner, and trains all year for the world-renowned Burgerburgh Marathon. Lisa has made quite a name for herself by coming in 1st place three times in the last five years. At each race, she is cheered on from the sidelines by her proud father, Franco. Appearance Lisa is a female who has curly, brown highlighted hair. She wears a short black tank top with purple trims. There is a white sticker displaying the number 108 with a purple line above and below it attached ti her bottom-right side of her shirt. She wears white and purple sweatbands around her wrists, and dark purple sweatpants with white stripes on the sides. She wears white and black shoes with purple laces. Lisa is one of three people in Flipline who have a beauty mark, the others being Rita and Olga. From Cupcakeria, her beauty mark was gone. In earlier games from Papa's Burgeria to Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she wore a purple shirt with a white collar and white pants with a black belt. Her shoes were white in the front and purple in the back, with black laces. Clean-Up Lisa's hair dyed. Styles Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Taco Mia HD Lisa wear a black shirt, white coat with white and purple striped sleeves. She wear a white pants and purple skirt. Orders Papa's Burgeria, HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Tomato *Medium Patty *Mayo *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Mild Sauce *White Rice *Tomato *Peppers *Lettuce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Toast *Whipped Cream *2 Bananas *2 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Strips *4 BBQ Shrimps (Right) *6 Cheese Cubes (Left) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Onions *Sauerkraut *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C (Liner D on other holidays) * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Frosted Rose (Cherry on other holidays) ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Beefy Bolognese *Yule Spice (Black Pepper in other holidays) *4 Mushrooms *4 Onions *Tomato *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Heart Donut (Roll in other holidays) **Red Icing **Cupidberry Derps (Rainbow in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Tofu Skewers *4 BBQ Shrimp (right) *6 Cheese Cubes (left) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacons (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (top) *8 Mushrooms *Light-Bake bake *6-piece cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Smoked Cheddar (Shredded Cheddar on other holidays) *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Lettuce *Lone Star Pit Sauce (BBQ Sauce on other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **BBQ Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween): *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Mulberry Medley (Blueberry Filling on other holidays) *Mulberry Medley (Blueberry Filling on other holidays) *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Blueberries (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco *Chicken *White Rice *Mild Sauce *Peppers *Lettuce Chips: *Multi-Grain Chips *Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread *Chicken *Baked Beans *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Peppers *Lettuce Chips: *Multi-Grain Chips *Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Cream Cheese *Snow Peas *Tofu **General Tso Sauce **Sesame Seeds *Blueberry Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ): *Deli Soy Paper with White Rice *Cream Cheese *Snow Peas *Tofu **Lone Star Pit Sauce **BBQ Rub *Blueberry Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Unlockable Toppings Along With Her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Tea. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Corn. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Vanilla Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Yule Spice. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Smoked Cheddar. *In Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Baked Beans. Ranks to unlock her *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 17 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 8 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Sasha in the first round. *2012: She lost to Clover in the first round, but earned enough votes for a 3rd place finish. *2013: She lost to Mary in the first round, but earned enough votes for a 3rd place finish. *2014: She lost to Nevada in the first round of the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She lost to Mindy in the first round of the Wild Onion Division. *2016: She earned more votes than Shannon in the first round but lost to Tohru in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Kiwi Division with Robby. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *Her old clothes were similar to Sue's, but hers were purple/blue and Sue's are red. *In a Flipline Q&A picture, Lisa was in the picture with Matt and Tony, seemingly asking them a question. *If you unlock her in Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Pastaria, her beauty mark is gone. *Her number is 108 in the annual Burgerburgh Marathon. *In Papa's Freezeria, she and Clair have similar orders. The only difference is that Lisa orders Vanilla Syrup, and Clair orders Rainbow Sherbet. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she changes her outfit to the same outfit in her Flipdeck and her Style B in Papa Louie 3. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, the sticker "Lisa Loco" is earned by adding Loco Mystery Sauce to her taco. Order Ticket Lisa Burgeia.png|Lisa's Burgeria order lisaco.png|Lisa's Taco Mia Order lisa freezeria.jpg|Lisa's Freezeria order Lisa's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Lisa's Pancakeria Order Lisa Burger re.png|Lisa's Burgeria HD order Lisa_zps0807ef92.jpg|Lisa's Wingeria Order Lisa Hot.png|Lisa's Hot Doggeria order lisaburgeriatogo.jpg|Lisa's Burgeria To Go! order lisa (h).jpg|Lisa's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Lisa Freezeria HD.png|Lisa's Freezeria HD order Lisa Xmas.png|Lisa's Pastaria order during Christmas Lisa Pasta.png|Lisa's Pastaria regular order lisafreezeriatogo.jpg|Lisa's Freezeria To Go! order Lisa heart.png|Lisa's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Lisa WHD.png|Lisa's Wingeria HD order Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Lisa.png|Lisa's Pizzeria To Go! order Lisa's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ.png|Lisa's Cheeseria order during Starlight BBQ Lisa's Cheeseria Order.png|Lisa's Cheeseria Order Lisa Cup.png|Lisa's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween lisacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Lisa's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Lisa Halloween CHD.png|Lisa's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Lisa normal.png|Lisa's Cupcakeria HD regular order Lisa Starlight.png|Lisa's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Lisa Bake.png|Lisa's Bakeria regular order lisatmhs.png|Lisa's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ lisatmh.png|Lisa's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Lisa (Holiday).png|Lisa's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Lisa (Regular).png|Lisa's Sushiria regular order Gallery 57.jpg|Lisa's Thumb's Up Pic ll.PNG|Lisa in Papa's Burgeria Ewttreetbte.jpg|Angry Lisa on Hot Doggeria lisaperfectorderinpancakeria.png|A perfect score from Lisa in Papa's Pancakeria. uservoice.jpg|Lisa Asking Matt And Tony A Question Papi and hija.png|Lisa And Franco Take Third Place Lisa.jpg|Lisa! somethings missing on lisa!.png|Lisa without her beauty mark New customer Liza.png|New customer in Papa's Cupcakeria Lisa. Jpg|Wingeific Perfect Cupcakes for Lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect order in Cupcakeria Okay Pasta - Lisa.png|Uh...I'll rate it...okay, I guess. Perfect Pasta for Lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect order in Pastaria lisa_and_franco_dancing_again_by_hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Lisa And Franco Dancing! Lisa_(Taco_Mia).png|Lisa in Taco Mia! Cletus Eye.png|Sue, Lisa, Cletus, and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hot dogs Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Lisa is happy with her donuts in the dining room. Lisa perfect.png|Perfect in Freezeria!!! lisa perfect 2.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.46.29.png|Someone made Lisa mad Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.54.25.png|Lisa is not pleased at the Donuteria Frame3.jpg|Lisa is showing Scooter something in Bon Voyage Part 3 (most likely Big Pauly) Lisaperfect.png|Lisa likes her perfect donuts during Halloween Lisa Taco Mia Perfect.png|Lisa loves her perfect taco! Lisa.png|Lisa in PL3:WSA Poor Lisa.png|Your food looks awful! Glitch 4.png|Lisa unlocked in Cheeseria with her new outfit. GLITCH: Her arm. Lisa Cheeseria Perfect.png|Lisa is very happy with her perfect sandwich during Starlight BBQ! Cus.JPG|All Characters from Papa Louie 3 Newlisa.png|Lisa unlocked Franco and Lisa together.png|From left-to-right: Kingsley, Franco and Lisa in Papa's Taco Mia! FROZEN LISA.png|Frozen Lisa! Lisagrotto.png|Lisa Swimming in Gummy Grotto LisaCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Lisa goes for Bronze with a perfect sandwich! Lisa.JPG|Lisa before star customer|link=(Cheeseria) Lisa before star customer.png Lisa - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Lisa Style B in Papa's Bakeria lisaandfranco.PNG|Lisa and Franco perfect wings Lisa.png|Perfect wing for Lisa perfect on lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect Sushi Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Screenshot_2016-12-26-10-06-22_kindlephoto-25274641.jpg|Lisa can be seen in a photo frame with her father (Franco) in his Flipdeck Screenshot_2016-12-26-10-04-17_kindlephoto-25246881.jpg|A clearer view of "Little Lisa" Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Lisa okay with the fountain Fan Art Lisa Up All Night.png|Fan Art of Lisa and Franco LisaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me ChibiMakera.jpg|Lisa as a chibi maker Pixel Lisa New.png|Made by LavenderSunset Lisa Chibi.jpg|Chibi Lisa by Rafael54425 uo8kda4.jpg|Made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:L Characters